1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic tape cartridge drives in general and in particular to an improved sensor bracket for mounting sensors in a drive which are used for detecting tape position and the status of a write protection device in a cartridge inserted in the drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape in a cartridge of the type to which the present invention is related is typically provided with holes located at predetermined positions near the opposite ends thereof. In practice, the holes are sensed by sensors responsive to light from light-emitting diodes for generating beginning-of-tape and end-of-tape signals.
Such cartridges also comprise a write protection device. The write protection device typically comprises a cavity and a door of some sort which is used by an operator to open and close the cavity. The open and closed status of the cavity is sensed by a sensor also responsive to light from a light-emitting diode when the cartridge is inserted in the drive. This sensor is provided for generating a signal to control writing circuits in the drive or host computer to which the drive is coupled such that the writing circuits are enabled or disabled depending on whether the cavity is opened or closed.
In prior known tape cartridge drives, the above-described sensors have been mounted in the drives in various ways. However, the methods and means typically used have generally involved permanent installations and as a result have been costly and time consuming particularly when it becomes necessary to repair or replace a sensor or light-emitting diode.